papertoysfandomcom-20200214-history
Creators
Below is a list of creators with their names, toys and websites listed. Click on their names to see more info. CAUTION: Websites listed are not checked on a regular basis. As such, some domains may have expired or been taken over. Any links written as text only fall into this category. (Last checked 2019-05-07) ATTENTION: This page will eventually replaced by the listing automated by the Wiki, which is Category:Creators. At which point, the list will remain as a text-only reference. # . A . B . C . D . E . F . G . H . I . J . K . L . M . N . O . P . Q . R . S . T . U . V . W . X . Y . Z # 3EYEDBEAR www.3eyedbear.com 24 LEMONS (Greece) www.24lemons.gr (down) 100% LOADING + PP Republic http://filter017.blogspot.com http://www.flickr.com/photos/100loading/ A ABZ aka OH SHEET! (Hawaii) http://oh-sheet.com ADMSXT (France) http://papertoyz.blogspot.com/ ALEN KAMINSKI (Israel) www.papertoys.ru ALEXANDER SHEN (USA) http://www.wanderingpandacomics.com ALEX GWYNNE (FOLD UP TOYS) folduptoys.com ALLCHILLI PAPERTOY (Mexico) www.behance.net/AllchilliPapertoy AMUSING GROUP (Hong-Kong) www.mydoggo.com (down) ANDREW FRICKS (USA) http://www.flickr.com/photos/10450691@N05/ ANTIHEROE aka Angel de Franganillo (Spain) http://www.antiheroe.com https://www.flickr.com/groups/cutnejoproject/ ANUBIS http://www.anubistomb.blogspot.com/ ATELIER ALESSIO BLANCO (Italy) burlabox.altervista.org (down) B BADJEF (Italy) www.badjef.com (down) BANAM (Germany) www.banam.org BAYKIDDEAD www.baykiddead.com BEN ROSS (USA) BEN THE ILLUSTRATOR aka Ben O'Brien (UK) bentheillustrator.com www.speakerdog.com (down) BIG CHIEF (Italy) think.bigchief.it (down) BIGFOOT STUDIO aka Trystan Mitchell (UK) www.flickr.com/people/24047086@N06 BLACK GOBELIN aka Robert Mack III (USA) blackgoblinsnapshots.synthasite.com (down) BLACKPIO (Italy) blackpio.com (down) BONY (France) http://dubondubony.blogspot.com BRAINJAR http://brainjar-paperdesk.blogspot.com/ BRYAN ROLLINS (USA) www.behance.net/BryanRollins www.bryanrollins.com (down) C CARLO GIOVANI (Brasil) http://carlogiovani.com CASTLEFORTE aka NICEBUNNY aka Brian Castleforte (USA) castleforte.com/papertoy-showcase www.nicebunny.com CECILIE ANDRADE (Brasil) http://ceciliaandrade.blogspot.com CIAH-CIAH (Poland) https://www.flickr.com/people/pyraminds_project/ www.pyraminds.net (taken over) CHINA MAN PAPERTOY www.chinamanpapertoy.com (down) CRAIG RUSSEL (UK) www.craig-russell.co.uk CRE8TIVEGIRL (USA) www.cre8tivegirl.com (down) CREATURE KEBAB aka Jennifer Bryan (UK) aboutcreaturekebab.blogspot.com CRISTIANE FARIAH (Brazil) www.behance.net/cristianefariah CUBEECRAFT (USA) www.cubeecraft.com CUBOTOY aka Angello Garcia Bassi (Brasil) www.cubotoy.co.nr (down) CZENTNAR (Hungary) czentnar.try.hu (down) D DAN MCP aka Dan Mc Pharlin (USA) http://www.flickr.com/photos/danmcp/ DARTH aka Nicolas D'Haeyer (Belgium) http://darthstreasurecove.blogspot.com/ DIKIDS (Indonesia) http://dikids.blogspot.com/ DMC aka URBAN FRESH (Australia) www.myspace.com/dmcdmcspace (down) DOLLY OBLONG (Holland) http://dollyoblong.blogspot.com DGPH (Argentina) www.dgph.com.ar/doityourmole/moleit.htm DNNA aka DAN SKROBAK (UK) http://www.dnna.net DR SHAZAM (USA) http://www.papertoybonanza.blogspot.com/ DUSTINCROPSBOY aka DCB (USA) http://www.monkeyinadryer.com E E440 aka Ringo Krumbiegel (Holland) alle440.blog.com (down) EKATERINA ERSCHOWA (UK) www.meetmetwice.com (down) F FILTER017 www.filter017.com FLOW aka Florent Roubinet (FR) pixtoyz.com (down) FLYING PIG aka Rob Ives (UK) www.flying-pig.co.uk FRAGILE FREAK aka Perro Loco www.flickr.com/photos/fragile_freak FROZEN (France) www.ghettopaper.fr (down) FOZZY (Germany) www.fozzyfictional.tk (down) FUFUFU (Poland) www.fufufu.pl FUNKY IMAGE aka Bruce Richardson (UK) www.bruces.art www.funkyimage.com/CUSTOM_VIBE/cv_gallery.html (down) FWIS readymech.com (down) G GERATH STRANKS www.milkyfan.com (down) GILBOY aka Glberto Auilar (Mexico) http://4-7-8.blogspot.com GLOOD PAPER TOYS aka Luke Glood (UK) http://www.glood.moonfruit.com GOOBETSA aka Brian Gubicza (USA) http://goobeetsa.com GREENELF greenelf1967.blogspot.com GROOPH (Spain) www.myspace.com/grooph H HARDY (Germany) pwa.thepaperjam.de (down) HARLANCORE aka Jason Harlan (USA) www.harlancore.com (down) HARTIATOYS (France) www.hartiatoys.com HORRORWOOD aka Jack Hankins (England) http://horrorwood.info HOMESPUN MAGIXX aka Steven Marshall www.homespunmagixx.com HOUNWORKS STUDIO aka The houn & Kitsune (Italy) www.hounworks.it (down) I ILLECTRONIC aka Sharim Gubbels (Singapore) www.illectronics.com (down) ILLUNATIC AKA PIXELEYE aka Dirk Behlau (Germany) www.pixeleye.de/papertoy (down) www.illunatic.de INSANE DESIGN aka Maximiliano Garcia Luna (Argentina) http://www.flickr.com/photos/insane_design/ ITHINKP (Italy) ithinkp.blogspot.com (taken over) J JAIKLAN DHOE (France) www.myspace.com/jaiklann_dhoe JEROM (France) http://jerom-bd.blogspot.com JIN'S STUDIO 22 (China) www.jins-studio22.com (down) JON SCHILLER jonschillerdesign.com (down) JONAS CAMP (USA) www.jonasink.com (down) JONNY CHIBA aka Jon Greenwell (UK) http://www.jonnychiba.blogspot.com/ JULESCRAFTER aka Julius Perdana (Indonesia) http://paper-replika.com/ JUMPING MONKEY aka MONK (UK) jumpingmonkey.co.uk (down) K KAMIMODEL aka TETSUYA WATABE kamimodel.com KEISUKE SAKA (Japan) www.zuko.to KILOBUS aka Lili, Nomis & Vinz (France) www.kilobus.com (down) KLIM KOZINEVICH (USA) www.allcitystyle.com/ KOBIKO AKA Christopher Kho (Indonesia) www.kobico.co.nr (down) KOTO LABORITORY (Japan) piperoid.jp/en/index.html KSOT (Japan) L LOCOGRAFIX (Holland) www.play-roll.com (down) LOGUY (France) www.loguy.com LOOP PAPER TOYS (Venezuela) www.myspace.com/anotherludicspace LOULOU & TUMMIE (Holland) www.loulouandtummie.com LUDOWICO aka Willian Cezar (Brasil) www.ludowico.com.br (down) M MACHINTOY aka Juan Diego (Colombia) machintoy.blogspot.com (down) MACULA aka Christopher Bonnette (USA) www.macula.tv MARK JAMES (UK) www.cardboy.tv (down) MARKO ZUBAK (Croatia) www.markozubak.com MARSHALL ALEXANDER (USA) www.marshallalexander.net (down) MATT HAWKINS (USA) www.custompapertoys.com MAU aka Maurizio Russo (Italy) www.maurusso.com (taken over) MCK aka Matthijs Kamstra (Holland) www.matthijskamstra.nl MCKIBILLIO (Japan) www.nanibird.com (down) MERDESIGNER aka Gabriel Figueiredo http://www.flickr.com/photos/gabrielfigueiredo/ MERRCI www.merrci.fr facebook.com/mrrci MICHAEL PATRICK aka NEON NEURON neonneuron.blogspot.com MICHAEL T HAGGARD (USA) web.mac.com/michaelhaggard/ALBIONRISING/Welcome.html (down) MILKBUN (USA) www.deviantart.com/milkbun/ MINIMMO (Italy) www.minimimmo.com (down) MISTERY ACTION (UK) MOFO (France) www.likewhut.com (down) MOOPF (UK) moopf.deviantart.com MORGAN GLEAVE (UK) www.morgangleave.co.uk N NICEBUNNY aka Brian Castleforte (USA) castleforte.com www.nicebunny.com NICK KNITE aka FUNK FOOD (Germany) www.nickknite.com NIKO (France) www.nykocity.com (taken over) NINJATOES (Netherlands) ninjatoes.blogspot.com NOAH Z JONES www.almostnakedanimals.com NOKHOOK DESIGN aka Anukhun Hamala (Thailand) http://thaipapertoy.wordpress.com O OHKUMA MITSUO (Japan) www.paper-dreams.net (down) OLLA BAKU aka Tzu Hua Wu (Taiwan) ollaboku.blogspot.com P PACOPEE aka NMSWORKS (Japan) www.pacopee.com (down) PAIN KILLAH ART (Malaysia) mynameispain.blogspot.com (down) PAPERCRAFT FREAK aka Michael James papercraft-freak.blogspot.com (down) PAPER CUBE aka Mihail Komarov (Russia) papercube.ru PAPERIZED CRAFTS www.paperizedcrafts.com PAPERMATE (Kazakhstan) pm-papermate.blogspot.com PAPERMAU aka Mauther papermau.blogspot.com PEACEANDLOBE aka Ivan Lovo (Colombia) peaceandlobe.blogspot.com (down) PEOPLE TOYS (France) www.myspace.com/peopletoys PHIL aka Filippo Perin (Italy) behance.net/philtoys www.myspace.com/philtoys (down) PHILS CREATIONS (USA) http://sitekreator.com/thewoodengraver61 PHLLOYD www.flickr.com/photos/phlloyd PIMPMYPAPER (New-Zealand) pimpmypaper.co.nz (down) PROFESSOR PLASTIK www.professorplastik.com (down) Q QWIK (USA) R RE:MIND (USA) remindstudio.com (taken over) RECORTABLES aka Sento Llobell & Toni Vaca (Spain) recortables.net (down) REUNO aka Renaud Foresti (France) www.reuno.org RICHARD SCOTT (UK) www.flickr.com/photos/richardmscott ROB IVES (see Flying Pig) RUPERTO FABITO JR (USA) www.jrfabito.com S S3 (Quebec) www.s3projects.com (down) SALAZAD (Indonesia) salazad.com SALTNPAPER (Indonesia) saltnpaper.blogspot.com SCARABOKKIO (Italy) www.scarabokkio.com (down) SCOTT SCHALLER (USA) graphics.chs.lusd.org (down) SCRIBBLES aka (USA) SEROX (Netherlands) www.deviantart.com/serox SHADREE'S DEN aka Adrian Ceroni www.deviantart.com/shadree SHIN TANAKA (Japan) shin.co.nr shintanaka.web.fc2.com SINNER sinner-playingwithart.blogspot.com SJORS TRIMBACH (Netherlands) www.sjorstrimbach.com SKIN PACK! (Netherlands) skinpackage.blogspot.com SONICSCAPE (Singapore) fxconsole.blogspot.com (down) SUNICHI MAKINO (Japan) http://www7a.biglobe.ne.jp/~sf-papercraft/ SWISS CREATION (Switzerland) www.swiss-creation.com www.flickr.com/photos/swisscreation/sets/72157617745278701/ T TADAN (Sweden) tadandesign.blogspot.com (down) TAMER KOSELI (Turkysh) www.tamerkoseli.com TANG MU (UK) www.tang-mu.co.uk TETSUYA WATABE aka KAMIMODEL kamimodel.com TELMAN picasaweb.google.com/Telmanpaper (down) THEDAYDREAMKID (USA) thedaydreamkid.blogspot.com (down) THUNDERPANDA aka Eric Wiryanata (Indonesia) thunderpanda.com (down) TIM POKRICHUK (Russia) www.chinamanpapertoy.com (down) TOUGUI (France) www.tougui.fr TOYLAVA aka Shozy & Miho (Japan) www.scn-net.ne.jp/~chick/toylava TRILOBITE (Mexico) famgr.com/2008/10/11/calakraft-paper-toy (down) Trogdorian Grey aka Jim Bowen newobmij.tumblr.com http://s189.photobucket.com/albums/z291/trogdoriangrey/papercraft/ TUBBYPAWS tubbypaws.blogspot.com TYLE TINSLEY www.papercrafted.com U UNDOBOY www.undoboy.com (down) UPTON-PICKMAN (Holland) www.deviantart.com/upton-pickman V VALRIO SFORZA (Italy) www.valeriosforza.com (down) W WANDSON LISBOA (Brasil) www.wandson.com.br (down) WICKED BIRD aka Sebastian Langer (Germany) www.wickedbird.de (down) Y YOSHIKAZU FUJIOKA (Japan) www.amago.jp.lv/papercraft/papercraft2.html (down) X Z ZAKANE aka JUST US aka HX & ZX (Singapore) justusproduct.webs.com ZEROLABOR (Hungary) www.zerolabor.blogspot.com __NONEWSECTIONLINK__